


I Really Do Hope You’re Asleep

by vinoguris



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Student AU, anyways I hope you enjoy, im telling you, kinda sucks bc i didn’t proofread properly, kuon is me, self indulgent, super ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinoguris/pseuds/vinoguris
Summary: Gagamaru knew the finals started when he heard a loud bang and frustrated swearing in the room next to his.
Relationships: Gin Gagamaru/Wataru Kuon
Kudos: 18





	I Really Do Hope You’re Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> this piece isnt the best ive wrote but oh well 
> 
> go beat me up at @vinoguris on twt

Gagamaru knew the finals had started when he heard a loud bang and frustrated swearing in the room next to his. Damn, these walls are way too thin. He might file a complaint in the morning. 

But that’s going to be in the morning, and now it was 3 AM, Gagamaru was tired, and his neighbor was stressed about the upcoming exams. 

To be honest, he doesn’t think he ever saw his neighbor. He did feel a strange need to comfort even complete strangers, though. So he crawled out of his bed and left the room quietly, hoping Raichi wouldn't wake up. 

Even though Gagamaru hasn’t seen whoever was living next door, every time finals started they got... loud, frustrated and incredibly annoying. Mostly in the night. What were they, Batman? 

He wondered why he decided to check up on his neighbor only now, even though it wasn’t the first finals they were having. Maybe he was scared they would be a cute guy he’d totally fall for like the disaster he was or whatever, which was very likely and totally not welcomed. But he was there, standing in front of the door, staring at it awkwardly. Breathe in, breathe out, knock. 

It took around ten seconds before the door opened. Well, the worst fear has come true. 

So, the door opened, and the creature looking up on him was looking as good as an extremely sleep deprived person could. He was quite tall, shorter than Gagamaru though, but that was normal - he towered over almost everyone he knew - and had light brown bangs barely touching the shoulders that was kept out of the face with a pink hair clip, half-closed eyes Gagamaru couldn’t even see properly, but they would probably be very pretty if the other would open them up... and the look filled with indescribable mix of rage and exhaustion. So, this almost perfect human looked up on the other and spoke even ruder than Raichi would if he was in the same condition (and that’s very rude). 

“The fuck do you need?”

There was no going back. 

“Are you okay?” The guy froze. 

“You don’t want to know.”

“Actually, I do, because it’s three in the morning, you’re being loud and I need to figure out if i should shut you up or call an ambulance.” Gagamaru blurted out, unexpectedly harsh even for himself. The other looked at him in shock. 

“I... I don’t need the ambulance, I’ve had enough last time.” Last time?

“What do you mean, ‘last time’?” 

He didn’t answer. “That’s a story way too long.”

“Oh, well, I have quite a lot of time.”

He sighed heavily and stepped out of the way. “You’re lucky that Isagi is a heavy sleeper.” 

Next thing Gagamaru knew, he was sitting on the bed, hugging his knees, listening to the guy who named himself Kuon, tell him the adventurous story of how he used up all his energy reserves at some point at studying and passed out on the floor, and his dumbass of a roommate who happened to wake up early enough, called the ambulance. It was insane, but Gagamaru was quite invested in the story, so he listened until the very end. He looked around the room. It was quite tidy, except for the amount of familiar grey and blue cans scattered around, mostly on the table, and paper, paper everywhere. 

“You fan of Red Bull?” he asked. 

“Honestly? Hate all the energy drinks. Red Bull is the only one that doesn’t entirely make me want to gag.”

Gagamaru was puzzled. “Why do you drink it, then?”

“Nothing else keeps me up well.”

Well, that was obvious, Gagamaru scolded himself in his mind. “Are the exams really so hard you have to study all night like this?” 

“I’m literally a psychology major.” Kuon scoffed bitterly. “My bio professor is probably the biggest asshole I’ve met.”

Gagamaru nodded, hoping he looked like he understood. He was majoring in physics, and only attended, like, one biology session to decide he was absolutely not interested in the subject. And it didn’t seem fun for Kuon either. 

“Hey, you might think I don’t like it, but I actually do! This is why I need to ace it.” Kuon spat out randomly and fixed his hair clip. Gagamaru flinched - did this guy read minds?

“Hey! How’d you get in my head?!”

Kuon giggled tiredly. “I’m literally a psychology major.”

Gagamaru pouted. “I’m still quite confused as to how you are still alive with your sleep schedule. How bad is it even?”

“That’s a mystery for me as well.” Kuon said indifferently. “Sometimes I see things.”

This was worse than Gagamaru could ever imagine. He himself has never spent more than half a night without sleep and could stay in bed all day if he had an opportunity; and this guy just… defies nature as if he himself isn’t studying humans. But maybe that was the challenge. He gulped and decided to ignore that. 

“So anyways, what’s so hard about your exam?”

Kuon was amazing at keeping the conversation going. He could probably talk about pretty much anything under the sun, from the weather the day before to how the theory of evolution makes perfect sense with the Bible if you try hard enough. Plus, he was incredibly eloquent, and Gagamaru, who wasn’t nearly as good at talking, felt he could listen to him forever. So they talked, asking each other questions, arguing lively (Kuon won every round thanks to his amazing acting and talking skills, Gagamaru tried, though) for hours, until Kuon yawned. 

“Oh, it’s eight.”

Eight? 

Wait, what. 

Shit. The first period started at half past eight. Gagamaru felt like he was going to fucking die of exhaustion. One part of him regretted the decision to go check up on Kuon immediately, but in the back of his mind… 

He jumped up immediately. It was Wednesday. Well, for him it still felt like Tuesday because he hasn’t fallen asleep and it sucked because he has never, never ever pulled an all-nighter before, and Wednesdays were the busiest days. Plus Raichi probably already woke up and Gagamaru was totally getting his ass kicked by him. 

“Thanks for keeping me company tonight!” Kuon shouted as Gagamaru apologized and quickly left. Damn, he was cute. Gagamaru really hoped to find a reason to not start crushing hopelessly before he actually did, but of course he was probably going to fail at that. 

“Dude, you look like shit,” Raichi whistled as he saw Gagamaru. “Where the fuck have you been?”

“Thanks,” the other replied exhaustedly. “Neighbor was loud, I went out to check on him and got stuck in an eternally long conversation.”

“We had a neighbor?”

Raichi’s stupidity was phenomenal. “Yeah, right next door.”

Raichi just lifted his eyebrows in surprise. “Yeah? And who’s living there?”

“He said his name was Kuon.” Raichi groaned. 

“Seriously? The snake bastard is living next door and I haven’t beaten his ass up not a single time yet?” And a bunch of other words and wishes that are extremely not welcomed in modern society. 

Woah, that was a lot of hatred, Gagamaru assumed. He was too tired for his brain to produce and process sentences longer than six words anyway, so that was the best summary of Raichi’s tirade he could carry out. He decided he had no will to ask what caused Raichi to loathe Kuon. Maybe it was something in high school. Whatever. 

He thought he was not going to survive today. He almost fell asleep on Calculus, was cursing existence with passion inside his head instead of listening to whatever lecture was going on, and other things he would totally never do in normal condition. 

He dropped in his bed as soon as he got to the dorms. Didn’t even change. 

And yet at two in the morning he was woken up by a crash followed by “my fucking essay” yelled out by a familiar voice really loudly. Gagamaru wished that Kuon would just go to sleep already, but the rustle and the metallic ringing of cans and other noise just wouldn’t stop. So he decided that if no one will fix Kuon’s schedule, Gagamaru will. 

So he slipped out of the room once again, secretly regretting this decision. And he knocked on the door once again. And the door once again opened, and he saw Kuon once again looking as amazing as ever despite it being a simple green shirt and pajama pants and his hair being tied back into a messy ponytail and him looking like he hasn’t slept for weeks, which is probably true, even though a human can last around five days without sleep or so Gagamaru heard. Anyways, they were standing there in awkward silence for a couple of seconds that felt like an eternity until Gagamaru spoke. 

“Go sleep. This isn’t advice, this is an order.” 

Kuon chuckled. “Okay, I’ll be quiet.”

“No, you’re going to get at the very least eight hours of sleep and I am forcing you if you refuse.”

The boy looked away in disarray. “Alright. But keep in mind you’ll have a lot of trouble. Gonna be fun to watch you, though.”

They switched places from last night, Kuon was sitting, laying on his bed and Gagamaru at the table, watching him. The plan was simple. He would just watch Kuon until he fell asleep. But ten, twenty, thirty minutes passed and whenever Gagamaru would check up, they started a staring contest. Gagamaru inevitably lost first, and Kuon would giggle. 

“Hey, you know what the problem is!”

Kuon scoffed. “Yeah, I do.”

“Why didn’t you tell me from the very start then?!”

The boy shrugged. “You didn’t ask.”

Gagamaru sighed. “That’s fair. But I’m asking now.”

“You won’t like it.”

“Well, life isn’t all fun and games.”

Kuon sat up and stared at the floor. “I can’t sleep alone.”

Okay, that really was confusing. “Explain.”

“You see, I kind of have always been the small spoon. First I have slept with my family all my life because we only had one bed, then I moved out and started living with my ex where we also slept together— and when we broke up, suddenly I’m here alone in the dorms and Isagi is the most heterosexual straight you will ever meet. He’s nice but… quite simple-minded. Even ‘no homo’ doesn’t work for him,” Kuon pouted.

“Yeah, I can see that, but can’t you get rid of a habit with practice?”

“I thought so too, but it didn’t work for me. I just… couldn’t get rid of it. So, I decided that if I can’t make myself fall asleep, then I just won’t until my own body decides it’s time to rest! I’m so smart, right?” the boy added sarcastically. 

“Yeah,” Gagamaru scratched the back of his head. “Like, the smartest I’ve ever met.”

“So, are you giving up now?”

Oh, no, he wasn’t giving up until he reached the goal. 

“Nope. Guess I have no choice but to cuddle you to sleep.” Gagamaru deadpanned. Now it was Kuon’s turn to be confused. 

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious. Mind moving a bit?” the boy came up to the bed and pushed Kuon lightly before crawling under the sheets and wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. Kuon didn’t say anything but Gagamaru could hear him gasp lightly, more of an exhale, really. 

That was extremely regrettable. Gagamaru was quite literally going through his entire life trying to find the exact decision that brought him here, cuddling someone he sees for the second time in his life. But Kuon’s hair smelled like peaches and his breath was getting steadier slowly and he didn’t mind Gagamaru around so maybe it wasn’t all as bad as it seemed? He was going to get out now that Kuon has probably fallen asleep, but it was so warm under the covers and he hasn’t hugged someone in an eternity and just realized how touch-starved he was all this time he just… started drifting off too. Raichi is going to be so pissed when he finds out. 

Gagamaru woke up from sunshine caressing his face quietly. He lifted his head a little and tried to remember how he ended up in the room that was absolutely not his and… Kuon in his arms. What. The boy was breathing calmly and was visibly asleep. So he didn’t lie, Gagamaru thought. He slipped out of the bedsheets and looked at the clock on his phone. Nine in the morning. He yawned. Well, it’s okay to skip one period once in a while. 

“Hmm…” Kuon rolled over in his bed, yawning and stretching lightly, like a cat. “Good morning. Wait. Did I sleep?” 

Gagamaru bent over the other and smiled. “Yep you did, sleepyhead. What’s it like to be back in the ranks of people who actually sleep?”

Kuon blinked twice and giggled. “Honestly, amazing.” He looked up at Gagamaru as if he was thinking about something. The other tilted his head in confusion. They looked at each other for some seconds before Kuon sighed and wrapped his arms around Gagamaru’s neck, pulling him into a sudden kiss, causing him to almost fall but press his hands against the bed. Kuon chuckled and whispered into the other’s lips, “Come back tonight too, okay?” Gagamaru smiled softly. 

“I’ll be coming every night.”


End file.
